


Sweet Dreams...

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Kisses, Ocean, Paradise, Reality, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams...

I laugh as I look over at the ocean, the wind whips my hair around and it covers my face. I blush it away, tucking it behind my ear as I enjoy the beautiful view of the sunlight reflecting on the water.

"It's so still" I say to myself as I watch as the water slowly laps against the rocks below. It all feels like a dream, this place where you can't hear any cars, helicopters or people talking on cell phones. 

Actually, you couldn't hear anyone. The silence was both welcome and a bit scary as I was used to the chaos around me most days. I sighed and let myself enjoy it for as long as I could. I walked over to the beach and found a spot to lay.

I put my hair aside and brought my knees up before covering my face with my arm as the warm sun shone down over my body. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the waves hitting the shore lull me into sleep.

"Hello?" I faintly heard a man's voice coming from somewhere before I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I groaned and moved my hand away from my face, blinking to try to get my eyes to focus on the figure in front of me.

I sat up slowly which brought me closer towards the man kneeling beside me "Sorry, I didn't mean to loiter" I said as I brought my hair over my shoulder and noticed his beautiful eyes for the first time "What? Oh no. I didn't know anyone else would be here"

He said in a bit of a rush before smiling brightly. I smiled back as I moved to get up. He quickly stood up and offered me his hand to take "Thank you" I took it and let him help me up.

"How did you find this place?" He asked as I brushed sand off my shirt and shorts. "I wondered along a trail and found it. I didn't know there was a beach here" I said, excitedly as I looked at the shore again.

I could see him smile as he watched my reaction "Well it's a private beach so not many know it's here" He added as he looked over at the water "Oh shoot. I'm sorry, I didn't know" I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my things. I didn't realize I'd been trespassing and I really didn't want to get in trouble over enjoying the view.

"It's okay. You don't have to go" He stilled my hand and I looked up at him "I'd actually enjoy the company.. If you're not in a hurry" He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners and something inside my stomach squirmed.

I didn't know who this man was but his presence had been so gentle and reassuring "I.. Yes, I'd like to stay" I smiled and when he returned it, butterflies started fluttering.

He walked over to a spot by the shore and I followed, sitting beside him once I reached him "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Ben" He said as he reached his hand towards me. I looked at him then at his hand before I took it in mine, shaking it.

"Hi Ben" I replied then looked at our joined hand and felt his thumb over my hand. The long pad of his finger ran over the skin with comforting little strokes. I looked to him then his finger stilled but his hand didn't move.

"I'm sorry to be so forward but you are beautiful" He pulled his hand away only to move it to my face and tuck an errand hair behind my ear. I gasped softly and looked into his eyes. I hadn't expected this. 

I felt the pull when I'd first seen him since he's absolutely gorgeous but didn't think it was something that would be returned and now I was at a loss for words as his fingers touched my cheek gingerly.

"You are quite forward but I don't mind" I said as I tried to fight the burning sensation of my cheeks as I moved my hand over his on my face. I didn't do this. This wasn't a thing I did or had done before but I was running on instinct and adrenaline when I saw him move closer and closer to me.

"You draw me in like a moth to a flame" He whispered against my lips before he kissed me. I took in a breath and let my head tilt to the right as I kissed back. His lips were so soft against mine. I didn't know where to touch so I braced myself on his broad shoulders as his fingers played with my hair.

It was slow. His lips moving over mine before I relaxed against him and nipped on his bottom lip. I heard a deep moan as I sucked it into my mouth. I felt his fingers press against my back, his palms now splayed over it.

I pulled back from him, my chest rising and falling quickly as I looked into his dark eyes "This is not the way I thought my day would go" I said breathlessly as I watched him. 

He let out a deep chuckle as his hands moved from my back to run over my arms causing goosebumps to form over them "Neither did I" He pulled me in, his hands on my waist as he leaned in and nuzzled my face "Are you real?" He asked as his thumbs found their way under my shirt and teased at my hips.

"I'm not sure. This could all be a dream" I let out a soft moan as my lips ran over his cheekbones. His face was perfect as were his long fingers and my restraint was waning as my body grew more and more needy for him.

"Then I may never wake up" He whispered over my ear before moving back to my lips and delving in, deeper this time. My hands tried to find purchase on his body as I kissed back, the world spinning rapidly as we lost ourselves in one another.

= = 

I can faintly hear the waves crashing onto the shore, feel the sun on my skin and then my eyes open.

It was all a dream, of course it was. Who finds a gorgeous man on a lonely beach. I sit up, brushing sand off my arms and legs before I see something from the corner of my eye.

I turn slowly and see him walking towards me. Golden curls, toned body and a brilliant smile. I feel my heart racing as he stops in front of me.

"Hi" I say, feeling my body tingle at his presence. He smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners before he offers me his hand "Hi, I'm Ben" I smile back and take his hand. Reality or fantasy, I don't know anymore but I'd gladly live either if he exists.


End file.
